User blog:DevonAndersen/Who likes the New Seddie in Season 4?
I do Comments are always welcome Reasons I like New Sam *She's still a tomboy who loves food and beating people *She dresses like a girly girly, but a mix of a girly girly and a tomboy *She likes to pull pranks even with help from Freddie *She and Freddie are on the same side more like when she looks back at Freddie in IGet Pranky when he says "I'm with Sam on this one." *She agrees with him more and like they already seem like good friends that can have civil conversations like in iGot A Hot Room or iGet Pranky *She actually listens to Freddie more often like in iStart A Fanwar when he says "Will you get your head out of your FatShake and listen to me. Sam groans, "What" but she does listen to him *She still gonna tease and tourture Freddie, but hey that's classic Sam. I don't think she's gotten too aggressive or mean just Sam She's naturally vicious *She and Freddie work together more *She blogs about him (even if it is ways to torment him) She knows a lot about him Reasons I like New Freddie *He's buffer and stronger *He's more of a peace-keeper between both girls. I mean, yeah he still has his high school crush on Carly, but he's grown to like Sam as a Friend so far like when he wanted the girls to stop fighting in iSell Panney-Tees *He's not afraid to take charge like with Sam in iStart A Fanwar *They work together more like when they prank Nevel *He's more manly *He still has tendencies of the same lovable nerdy Freddie *He blogs about Sam even it is about how she makes them late or her eating habits *He gets along with Sam more and helps like when they played meat golf to distract her from her cravings Nitpick Seddie Season 4 *They know a lot about each other like Sam's craving, Freddie's allergies *They coordinate like with grays, black, red, blue, green, and purple *They get along and work together more *They agree with each other *They listen to each other *They still stand or sit close together in almost every scene *Freddie doesn't mind the Sam like when she stole his pineapple or when she sometimes hits him *He can get Sam to apologize like iSell Penney-Tees and iStart A fanwar 'Give Season 4 a chance yeah I know i referenced iSell Penny Tees and iStart A Fanwar a lot, even though they weren't that great, but watch iCarly for the comedy. Then for the Seddie. Seddie moments are present online in Season 4 and episodes yet to come in Season 4. Lastly don't blame Dan he's written some amazing episodes and still includes Seddie moments in ALL of them. He doesn't control the promos or when the episodes air and hasn't written some of Season 4 episodes Enjoy these pictures. seddiesheliaihai.jpg|Sam, and Freddie stare Seddiebslook.jpg Seddiewhatcort.jpg ' Category:Blog posts